


Words Fall Through Me

by CallousMalice



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, pure unadulterated fluff with a side of cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice/pseuds/CallousMalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which off-screen, everyone knows Levy and Gajeel are dating except for, well, Levy and Gajeel. Or maybe Levy’s already in the know and she’s just biding her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Fall Through Me

Not much changed when Levy and Gajeel started dating.

Except, that wasn’t entirely the truth.

For one thing, they saw each other more, and for that matter not just at the guild. There were even times when Gajeel would let Levy drag him along to browse through one bookshop after another, though never without a small string of halfhearted complaints on his end.

(Because “Seriously, Shrimp. You already have well over two dozen books on Latin history.” “Yes, but I don’t have _this_ one.”)

And so they’d go on until Levy had more bags than Gajeel had piercings, much less arms to carry them all. When that happened, Levy would take Gajeel back to the dorms for a meal well deserved. (Levy manned the grill, and Gajeel made a mean apple tart.)

Tonight happened to be one of those nights. By this point Gajeel must have read over the same sentence half a dozen times (Levy had insisted he at least try to read some of the paper work they were supposed to fill out, but his eyes just couldn’t seem to focus on the words), and judging by the squirt’s dazed expression she wasn’t faring any better. Which was why he all but launched off of the couch when she jolted to her feet.

Gajeel looked up when Levy didn’t move. She stood there, head inclined to one side, considering him with her papers still clutched firmly in her grasp.

“Shrimp?” He asked after a beat, trying to figure out if he’d done something or if she was just existing in a space of her own.

“Do you know what Roman physicians recommended to treat fertility?”

He didn’t.

“I have no idea, no,” he says carefully, gently.

She hums, rocking back on the balls of her feet. He’s starting to think she’s going to fall when she catches herself. “Gladiator’s blood,” she said, voice dreamy though her eyes were clearly focused on him.

“Interesting?” He said, more a question then a declaration, her intentions lost on him. Her frown visibly deepened and she looked from the book to Gajeel quizzically. “Then, did you know that purple clothing was a symbol of wealth? It was a color associated with social status, and only emperors and senators could wear it. If anyone else did, it was considered treason.”

He stared at her for a good deal longer, before exhaling loudly in defeat. Clearly her sleepless nights had finally caught up to her, and it’s not as if they could’ve gotten anything done to begin with, least of all when she was this out of it. Even after all of these months and months spent in each other’s company, there was still the feeling that the vast complexities that made up the Mage would swallow him whole before he learned so much as half of her secrets. He shifted his weight over, patting the empty space on the couch, motioning for her to sit beside him. The frown on her face remained, head tilted to one side, even as she moved forward, leaving the book open on the tabletop.

However she did not make herself comfortable at his side like he’d expected, instead choosing to drop straight into his lap with a huff. As it was she had her face buried in the crook of his neck, and he went rigid in spite of himself as her breath warmed his skin, suddenly feeling hot all over. Still, he couldn’t deny this was far better than what he had been expecting. With an abundance of nervous tension, he gradually, cautiously wrapped her up in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. The documents were to be left on the arm of the couch, (he refused to call it a love-seat) temporarily abandoned.

He held her for what must have been several minutes, before she started to draw away from him, much to his dismay. “We really should get back to what we were doing,” she said, then snorting indelicately when he drew her back into his embrace, nuzzling into her hair. “What was it that we were doing anyway?” He hid a grin into the crook of her neck when she started to laugh.

“Nothing important, I’m sure.” She mused, reaching up to cradle his head in her arms, only to find that even from this angle she still had to stretch up to so much as rest her hands on his shoulders. “All the more reason for it to wait, then.” She murmured her agreement into his chest, and he took the opportunity to pull her flush against him, enjoying the sensation of her in his arms.

Yes, it could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? I actually posted something? On here? I know, I was shocked too.
> 
> \- Brownie


End file.
